


My First Real Friend

by MasterOfJudgement



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Male Lapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfJudgement/pseuds/MasterOfJudgement
Summary: AN: For anyone that didn't realize, Lapis is a male in this fic, I feel I didn't make that as clear as I should have. also forewarning, this story is gonna have cursing (including F- bombs) pretty often and I'm not censoring any of it, so if that bothers you, here's your warning.





	1. Ch.1

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I wake up and slam my hand on my alarm, man I hate that damn beeping. Anyways, my name's Lapis Lazuli, age fifteen. I turned fifteen over the summer and I'll be starting my first year of highschool tomorrow so, y'know, that's fun. I'll be going to some school named "Diamond High" I can probably guess what they're mascot is just from the name. Anyway, it's gonna suck 'cause I'll have to deal with, not only the douchebags from my middle school, but also new people, Yay, my favorite.

'Well, might as well spend the last day of summer right'

And so, I get dressed in a blank blue tee, some jeans, and my favorite Green Day hoodie. The hoodie's nothing special, it's just got the "American Idoit" cover on the front. Honestly, I probably wouldn't get teased as much if I didn't wear it every day at school, but since when do I care what those assholes think of me anyway?

I walk up to the mirror in my bathroom and start doing the daily routine, brushing my teeth, and doing my dyed blue hair into its normal style. Oh yeah, that's another reason I get teased, 'cause I dye my hair. Weirdly enough my mom actually thinks my hair looks good in blue, so I guess it all works out.

As I'm walking out of my room, my mom decides to jump scare me.

"AHH! Christ mom, you scared the shit out of me!" I laughed at her

"Sorry pumpkin, it's what I do. Anyway, you heading out? Want some breakfest first? I just made some waffles." That was another thing I loved about my mom, she was ok with me cursing even though I'm only fifteen. My moms the best.

"Thanks mom, I'll grab one on the way out."

"All right then hun, make sure you're back before dinner."

"Will do."

And with that, I head out, my destination? My best (and only) friend Amethyst's house. I've been kinda miffed at him 'cause he's just been hanging out with his girlfriend Pearl all summer, but he said we could hang out today. Not that I really blame him for hanging out with her more than me, she is his girlfriend after all, so I can't get very angry at him.

I started out of the house and got to walking, luckily the walk was only like fifteen minutes, but it's still boring. Natrually, I stuck my earbuds in my ears and blasted "Jesus of Suburbia." If it wasn't obvious from the hoodie and having their songs on my playlist, Green Day's my favorite band.

\--Time skips are nice--

Soon enough, I finally made it to Amethyst's house. I knocked on the door and Amethyst opened up after a couple seconds.

"Yo! What up ya emo?"

"Y'know, same old, how's Pearl?"

"She's been doing great lately, I managed to get her to take a ride in my dad's motorcycle with me."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Guess she got tired of me bugging her."

"Still can't believe your dad actually lets you drive that deathtrap."

"Yeah, only over in the field though. I'll get you to ride it with me one of these days."

"Good luck, I'm not gonna die 'cause I let a fifteen year old drive me around."

"Ye of little faith. I'll have you know I'm an amazing driver."

"So, if I had you call Pearl right now, you're saying she wouldn't say she wanted to vomit the entire way?"

"Obviously, here I'll show you what an amazing driver I am."

What's he mean by that? Wait we're heading to his room? Oh wait, he just wants to play Mario Kart.

Well, I guess there's no better way to spend the last day of summer than hanging with your best friend, raging at the bullshit of Rainbow Road.


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For anyone that didn't realize, Lapis is a male in this fic, I feel I didn't make that as clear as I should have. also forewarning, this story is gonna have cursing (including F- bombs) pretty often and I'm not censoring any of it, so if that bothers you, here's your warning.

Lapis POV--

Walking up to the school building today is probably the most stressful thing I've ever done. Jesus, it's like public speaking and dealing with Jasper had a kid.

God, there are so many new people! I feel like I'm about to start hyperventalating. Oh man, this is gonna suck so ba-

"Ugh... oh shit" I just realized who I bumped into

"Well look who it is! Mister 'I don't care' himself" Jasper and his group of dumbasses started laughing like they just heard the funniest thing in the world. Y'know what? Screw it, I'm gonna call 'em out on that.

"Yo!" I shouted to Jasper's entourage, "Just because he's rich doesn't mean you have to laugh at his terrible jokes you kiss asses!"

Oh, looks like I just pissed Jasper off, it's probably because he knows those idiots don't actually like him.

"What'd you say emo fuck?!"

"That you have a shit sense of humor, and that none of your "friends" actually like you. They just hang out with you because you're rich."

Oh, yep he's definately pissed off at me. Eh, even if I get my ass beat, it's totally worth it to see him like this. Here comes the first punch...

*RIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING*

Heh, saved by the bell I suppose.

Jasper stormed off looking pissed as hell. Man, I'm so gonna get my ass beat later. Alright, what's first period anyway?

Oh, it's MATH


	3. Ch.3

Lapis POV--

Ah, math, one of my least favorite subjects. I'm actually not terrible at math, but I need to focus, and trying to focus on anything in a group of twenty something loud, and obnoxious 9th graders doesn't really happen. Well, might as well try to listen to what this teacher is saying...

\--20 minutes later--

'Wonder what I should do when i get home today? Maybe I'll-'

That thought got cut off when I realized someone just passed back a math sheet. Shit, I spaced out. I decided this was a good time to listen to the teacher.

"Alright then class, you have twenty minutes left to complete this assignment. If you don't finish, homework."

Wow, I can tell I'm really gonna like her. Who gives homework on the first day? What's this teacher's name again? I think it's Ms. Sugilite. Man, she has some wild hair.

I look down at the paper and realize, I don't have a clue how to do this, I was hoping it'd just be review from 8th grade, but I guess not. Well here goes nothing...

\--5 minutes later--

Damnit! I can't figure this shit out for the life of me. I look around the room, looks like I'm not the only one struggling. That's when I look to my direct right and I see her. Why's she reading? doesn't she have work? Maybe she's just blowing it off.

Then, I actually look at her paper and see one through twenty. DONE.

What the hell?! It's been five minutes! What kind of whiz kid are they? That's when I finally take a good look at her. When I look at her, only one word comes to mind.

Cute

She had pointy blonde hair, green rimmed glasses, and was wearing a green flannel. She was also ridiculously short. I quickly realized I was staring and flicked myself on the forehead.

'Damnit Lapis, math first, awkwardly staring at girls later'

I came to the realization quickly that there was no way I was going to get through this without help. Well, I didn't feel like searching this up on Youtube, so what's the next best thing?

Well, I decided to actually attempt social interaction for once, through notes anyway.

I tore a scrap of paper out of some random notebook and hastily scribbled down 'Help me at lunch?' along with a (terrible) tiny cartoony drawing of my head and colored my hair with blue pen in case she doesn't know it's me.

I folded the paper up and lightly tossed it onto her desk.

She looked up from her book for a second and saw the new piece of paper on her desk, and went to open it. After reading it, she looked at me, blue hair and all, and gave me a look that looked like she was silently asking 'Are you serious?'

I didn't really know how to respond, so I just gave her a nod. She seemed to understand and went back to her book. I felt kinda bad 'cause she probably wants to sit with her friends, and here I am asking her to tutor me. Whatever, she's the one who agreed.


	4. CH.4

\--Lapis POV--

Periods two, three, and four passed by like I expected them to. I didn't have any trouble with the work they gave me and in turn, the classes were extremely boring. But, fourth period just ended, which means it's time to meet mystery girl for tutoring. I wasn't exactly excited, chances were it'd be awkward and after we finished, I'd never talk to her again, but I might as well try to make it less awkward, right? We didn't set a meeting place or anything, so I'm not really sure what to expect walking into the lunch room. Okay I know what to expect, a bunch of loud, obnoxious, fifteen and sixteen year olds that think they rule the world now that we're in high school, but I digress.

Walking in though, it actually wasn't as bad as I thought, although that was 'cause some administrator was giving some sort of speech so everyone was semi-quiet. Scanning the room though, I spotted Blondie sitting at a table by herself. She looked like she was half interested in the speech, and half 'I actually could not give any less of a shit right now.' As the man kept talking about our 'futures' at this school, I slipped into the seat across from her. She obviously notices me and looks my way as the man at the front finishes up his speech, meaning the kids resumed talking at a ridiculously load level, but that's about what you'd expect. The only problem is, she hasn't said anything yet and I assume she's waiting for me to start the conversation. Screw it, might as well try to be social.

"So whiz kid, what's your name?" Really Lapis, that's how you start off a conversation? Oh, goddamnit.

"Peridot. Peridot Diamond Greene." She's telling me her middle name too? Huh, normally people don't like their middle names.

"Lapis Cobalt Lazuli." Yes, my entire name's related to blue, fight me. That's probably why my mom likes my hair blue.

Uncomfortable silence ensues. Uh... wait right math!

"So I was hoping you could help me out with the assignment in math we got in math today, I don't like homework and I kinda spaced out so..."

"Right, well it's pretty easy once you figure out how to..." She goes on about how to solve the problems and I pick it up in about five minutes. Half an hour later, there's fifteen minutes of lunch left, and I just finished the paper so guess what that means. Yep, it's more silence. Shit, what to talk about. How about I try talking abou-

"So Green Day, huh?" Oh, I guess she's trying to make conversation now. Thank god...

"What're they like?" She continues on.

"W-well, they're a mix of a couple genres really." Damnit! I stuttered, I hate it when I do that, I'm just not used to someone asking about Green Day out of curiosity rather than cringe.

"What genres?" She questions

"Well, you've got your rock songs like American Idiot or Jesus of Suburbia, then you've got your slower songs like twenty-one guns or Wake Me Up When September Ends, and some alt. rock with Boulevard of Broken Dreams..." Shit, I'm totally ranting! And why am I listing songs!? She doesn't listen to them, she doesn't know those songs!

"Hmm, cool. I think I'll check them out after school." she finishes.

Crap, it's silent again, what do I say?! Aghh! I hate being awkward.

"So, you know you don't have to stay here right? You can hang out with your friends or whatever."

"I don't have any friends." She responded.

WOW. That's one hell of a conversation killer... how do I even respond to that?

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well, people look at me and either think 'Unfashionable nerd' or 'Tomboy who doesn't give a shit'."

"And which one are you?" I ask.

"The nerd." she says smugly.

"Fair enough."

The conversation's dropping again, Lapis say something!

"What kind of nerd?" Nerds come in all different types.

"The kind that like video games and anime, and stays up till two a.m every night."

"Nice, I'm not much of a morning person either."

The conversation kinda just turned into random babble from there, until Peridot decided to ask me something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"So, what's the deal with the buff fuck boy?" She nods in Jasper's general direction.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"I saw him fucking around with you this morning, how come you don't do anything about it?"

"Well, Jasper over there's one of the richest kids in the city, not to mention ripped as shit. If I actually tried fighting him, I'd get my ass beat, and his parents could probably take an actual hit out on me so... it's kinda've a losing battle."

"Guess that makes sense... but c'mon, you can't say you've never thought about, right?"

"Oh hell yeah, I've THOUGHT about, but fighting back with him is well... I don't like my chances."

Peridot keeps trying to get me think about fighting Jasper, I'm not sure why exactly... well whatever, Lunch's about to end anyway so...

"Oh, yeah!" Peridot remembers.

"What is it?"

"Why blue?" She says pointing at my hair.

Is she serious? I give her an 'you fucking serious?' look and say...

"My name's Lapis Cobalt Lazuli, fucking guess." I'm not mad or anything, it's just I get tired of people asking me that.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Peridot looks like she just had the biggest epiphany of her life, and to be honest, it's actually fucking adorable. Seconds pass, and the lunch bell rings.

"See you Peridot." I wave at her.

"See ya around Cobalt." She waves back and I just stare.

"Don't call me that please."

She just gives me a smirk and leaves out the door. I stare for a second before realizing something...

'Did I just get a friend other than Amethyst?' I think about it for a seccond, huh, guess I did.

'Well, that's a fucking thing.'


End file.
